A Green Harmony
by toxie-chan
Summary: Armonia Vita Harmony Life and her Vice Captain Midori which means Green in Japanese, and doesn't have a last name yet have been given a mission that requires them to become students in the same high school as Ichigo and his friends. Chaos ensues:
1. Chapter 1

A Green Harmony

Armonia Vita was not happy. She had been sent, with her Vice Captain, to the real world, on a rather trivial mission. Part of their mission was to become students at the same high school as Ichigo Kurosaki and observe him and his friends to see how they were re-adjusting to the real world again.

"Come **on**__Midori!" she called over her shoulder as she and her Vice Captain, Midori, reached sidewalk in front of the doors of the school. "We're gonna be late for class!"

They arrived at their first class just barely on time, Armonia walking ahead, walking tall, and Midori following her meekly, with her head bowed and her shoulders hunched. Armonia turned and hissed "Head up Midori!" and Midori responded by straightening her back...and not raising her head.

"I apologize for my friend's demeanour, Sensei. I'm afraid there's no help for her." she said, bowing to the teacher and glaring at Midori over her shoulder.

"Ah...it's...quite alright Miss Vita. As you are new in this school, I will ask that Ichigo Kurosaki and Chad Sado show you around the school today." replied the teacher. Ichigo and Chad stood up.

"All four of you are excused from class for the rest of the day so you can learn your way around."

"Thank you Sensei." Said Armonia, once again bowing, and then waiting for the boys to lead the way before following them out.

They decided to split up, and after walking for a while through the hallways, Chad said he had to stop at a classroom and get some homework for a friend of his that was sick. Armonia decided to wait in the hallway. As she was leaning against the wall, a couple of tougher guys approached her.

"Hey hot stuff!" Said the first, leaning against the wall in front of her as the other one leaned behind her to try and corner her.

"Piss off, dipshit." she said flatly.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked defiantly, leaning closer and reaching for one of her breasts.

"Then Morso may have a problem with you." she said, with a crafty smile spreading on her face. The guy paused halfway to her chest.

"Morso?" he asked sounding highly amused, "Who the hell is Morso?"

"Keep reaching and you're gonna find out." she said, with a slight hint of promiscuity.

"Ah, see you're warming up to me already!" he said and kept reaching. Once he was within an inch of her chest, a ferret popped out of pouch under Armonia's bra and bit deeply into the guy's wrist. He shrieked and clutched his wrist in agony.

"Meet Morso. His name means 'Bite' in my native tongue. And he doesn't like ANYONE bothering his momma." she said with an evil grin as she dug the 4 inch, spiked heel of her shoe into the instep of the guy behind her.

By the time Chad came out of the classroom with a stack of papers, she was dusting off her hands and standing next to a bubbling, groaning pile of narcissistic asshole.

"Whu...?" asked Chad, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"They were harrasing me." She said simply, holding her hand next to a pocket in her shirt. Morso hopped out into her hand. "And neither Morso here or I put up with that."

"Mhmm...if there is a next time...it might be better just to come get me. I don't get in trouble for throwing around bad guys anymore, but you might. I wouldn't want you to start out your first year here with a bad reputation." Said Chad, recovering somewhat from his initial shock.

Meanwhile, in a hallway across the school, Midori was walking silently behind Ichigo. She only knew where she was going because she was watching his feet and going where they were going. After a while she started spacing out, daydreaming, as she already had a crush on Ichigo. Because of this daydreaming, she didn't realize he had stopped soon enough not to crash into him.

"OMIGOD! I am SO sorry!" she squeaked, before hiding her face in her hands.

"It's ok Midori. It's probably pretty scary to be at a new school, so I can't blame you for being a bit nervous. You've got nothing to be nervous about by the way." He replied before, gently pulling her up next to him and continuing walking. She kept trying to drift back behind him, but he kept a hand on her shoulder and kept her level with himself. After a while of the same general silence, the lunch bell rang.

"Ah, saved by the bell, eh? Follow me. I'll actually let you now." Ichigo said with a smirk. He lead her up onto the roof, where he and his friends had been eating lunch together since the first day of school in their freshmen year.

"Hey guys. This is Midori. She's new." he said, by way of introduction, before plunking himself down and digging into his lunch. Keigo immediately rose and stumbled over to them.

"Ichigo! It's so not fair! Why are you always the one that gets to show around the cute new girls?" He wailed before dropping too his knees in front of Midori. He snatched her hand and managed to kiss it before she snatched it back and hid behind her lunchbox.

"Keigo Asano, ever at your service lovely lady-" was all he managed to get out before Ichigo punched him in the face and sent him flying. He inched a little closer to Midori protectively. She blushed and silently handed him a cracker with sweet bean paste on it. He looked kind of startled and took it, inclining his head slightly in thanks before devouring it. As he finished the cracker, Chad and Armonia approached the group.

"How did your tour go?" asked Ichigo blandly as he stretched with a bored expression on his face.

"She beat up Tafu Iseki and Nakkuru Toso!" said Chad, as Keigo, noticing that Armonia was A.) stunning B.) busty and C.) in a skirt, scrambled to find a chair for her. As Keigo was running around looking for a chair, Armonia looked around the corner, found one and brought it over for herself. By the time Keigo came back with a chair, she was halfway through her lunch.

"Wha..! But...but...who brought you that chair?" he asked.

"I got it for myself.." she said simply, not even looking up from her food.

"Are none of you guys gentlemen enough to find the lady a seat? That she had to go find one for herself?" he asked with exaggerated incredulity. He found himself sitting flat on his ass with Armonia's foot on his forehead.

"Calm down man, this is the 2000s. A girl can happily find herself a chair these days." She said, and went back to her lunch. Mizuiro came running up to the group.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I had to finish some work in my literature class."

"Hey!" Said Armonia, "This one's kinda cute!" Mizuiro turned bright red and lowered his head. Keigo immediately attacked him.

"WHYDOALLTHEGIRLSTHINKTHATYOU'RECUTERTHANME?" he hollered, beating Mizuiro over the head with his fists.

"I can't help it Keigo! Ouch! Hey! Leave me alone!" cried Mizuiro as he tried to shelter himself from the jealous blows of his best friend.

"Are they always like this?" Armonia asked Chad out of the corner of her mouth as she watched them fight and argue with morbid fascination.

"Basically." he replied.

"Hmmmm.." she said, the evil smile returning on her face. Midori recognized the look and giggled slightly, once again hiding her face behind her lunchbox.

"Hey! Hold it boys!" she hollered bringing the fight to a grinding halt. "On second thought: neither of you are all that cute." they both wilted visibly. "I think I like Chad best." she stated, curling up against his side, much to his delight and surprise. Keigo and Mizuiro immediately became best of friends again and joined each other in the corner, hiding themselves in shame while uttering dire threats of revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

A Green Harmony

Part 2

Just then Rukia came up to join the group. She started to give some bland reason for being late, but stopped, looking back and forth between Armonia, calmly eating her lunch, and Midori, who was obviously petrified at her presence.

"Hello, Rukia." said Armonia, giving her a sidelong glance.

"Whu...?" was all Rukia could stammer before Ichigo burst out with "You know her?"

"Of course!" replied Armonia pleasantly, "We were in the same class at the Soul Reaper Academy."

"Armonia!...Midori!...What are you two doing here?" Rukia finally managed, plunking herself down against the wall.

"Long story...well not ALL that long. The main part of our mission right now is to just be here, observing you guys and how you're adjusting back to life here in the real world again." said Armonia.

"Captain!" squeaked Midori.

"What Midori? You don't think our oldest friend deserves to know why we're invading her territory?" Armonia asked in a chiding tone.

"It's not _that,_" hissed Midori, "I just don't think everyone _else_ should know yet." Armonia's eyes widened a little and she looked around to see everyone else staring at her in various stages of incredulity and shock.

"_Damn!_ I forgot about you guys..." she said, looking slightly embarrassed and scratching her head. "But hey, now the cat's out of the bag, and all...or at least most...of the questions based on our presence have been answered."

"Not quite," Said Rukia flatly, "What's the other part of your mission?"

"Well...it seems that a large supply of hollow bait has been accidentally released into the real world...into this region. We're here to track it down and recover it...before the worst happens." She answered, looking slightly grim.

"WELL THEN, WHAT ARE WE SITTING AROUND FOR?" hollered Ichigo, remembering his last encounter with hollow bait.

"BECAUSE there are thousands and thousands of places it could be and...I'm afraid we won't get a lead on it until...some of it is...used." She replied, looking grimmer still.

"WHAT?"

"I'm afraid, at the moment, all we can do is...wait." she said looking down and eating the last few bites of her lunch.

"Well...now that I've darkened everyone's day...what time does the bell ring to release us from this hormone-filled death-trap?" Armonia asked, immediately releasing some of the tension out of the air.

"Come on," said Chad "I'll show you the other half of the building."

"Come on Squeaky," said Ichigo, giving Midori a wry smile "Might as well follow suit and finish getting you accustomed to this hellhole.

The next day, Rukia invited Armonia and Midori over to Ichigo's house...mostly because she had no where else to invite them to. Yuzu answered the door when they knocked. After standing and looking back and forth between them in speechless befuddlement, the door was wrenched the rest of the way open by an oblivious Isshin.

"Don't just stand there gaping Yuzu, who is it-" He started to ask before he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of the 3 teenaged-looking girls on his doorstep.

"Are..you here...to see...Ichigo..?" He asked, eyes nearly popping out of his head, as Yuzu half-hid behind him with a concerned look on her face.

"...Yes..." Replied Rukia, looking a little impatient. Isshin's eyes went starry and he ran to the bottom of the stairs, tears of pride streaming from his eyes and hollered "Ichigo! Why didn't you TELL me that you had FINALLY developed into a normal teenaged guy?"

"What the hell are you yellin' about, Goatface?" asked Ichigo, stumping down the stairs in baggy clothes and bedhead. He froze when he saw the girls standing just inside the front door.

"What the heck are you guys doin' here?" He asked, trying to simultaneously smooth out the bedhead while seeming to just be nonchalantly scratching his head, while Midori edged behind Armonia to blush in private.

"You invited us. **Remember?**" said Rukia, in a tone that suggested that if he didn't remember, he better damn well regain that chunk of memory before the rest was lost to a solid head bashing.

"Huh," he grunted, "Must have then." and proceeded to lead the way back up to his room, kicking his more embarrassing laundry under his bed before the ladies should happen to see it.

"I bet you're wondering why I invited us here today..." Started Rukia, with a sarcastic grin.

"Couldn't you have given me some WARNING?" he said, trying to be loud enough to make a point without alerting the ever listening ears of the rest of his family.

"Could have...if I had been able to WAKE you from your sleep of the dead this morning!" Said Rukia at the same volume.

"Should we come back later after you two have worked this out?" asked Armonia with an amused and slightly teasing smile. Midori continued to blush and hide.

"STAY. Sit. Please." said Ichigo, this time using scratching his head as an excuse to hide his face behind his arm and look embarrassed.

"I guess this is what happens when friends become room-mates, huh?" teased Armonia, obviously enjoying herself, as she slowly made her way over to a chair and plunked herself into it.

"Sit **down** Midori." she ordered, in a tone that suggested that her patience was being tried.

"Ohno, it'sokayIcanstand." squeaked Midori, trying to find some other way to hide her blushing face as her cover had been blown.

"No, no, come sit by me Midori." said Rukia encouragingly and dragged her over to sit on Ichigo's bed.

"Ohno! But...I..." Midori protested, but quieted as soon as she was seated on the far side of Rukia from Ichigo, and was thus once again hidden from his view.

"So why ARE you here?" asked Ichigo, "Besides you, seems how you live in my closet." he added, glaring at Rukia momentarily. Unfortunately for the world, Kon chose that moment to make his appearance.

"I hear company Ichigo-" was all he managed before the sight of Armonia's chest accosted his attention and tied his tongue.

"Oh sweet Heaven full of angels! Is it my birthday?" he exclaimed, launching himself towards her chest.

"I wouldn't-" She called, but too late. Morso had already sunk his little fangs into Kon's head and was chewing away contentedly, happy to have something softer than a wrist-bone to gnaw on for once. She lifted the chewing ferret out of his pouch and put him on the bed between Rukia and Midori, with Kon hanging, screaming from his mouth.

"Better do something to quiet that screaming before your family starts to wonder." Armonia advised absentmindedly as she sat back down. "Now. Tell what that is and where he came from."

"That's...a bit of a long story." Said Rukia.

"We've got the time." said Armonia, gesturing grandly. So as Rukia explained the story of Kon, Ichigo, for the sake of everyone's ears, gently freed Kon from the deathgrip Morso's teeth had on him and put him where he hoped he'd be out of reach, where he whimpered, whined, and muttered direly on the subject of his treatment.

"So it was all thanks to that greedy merchant huh?" Said Armonia, chuckling, "I knew he'd come to no good." Rukia chuckled, agreeing fully. Behind Rukia, Midori hung her head and muttered something.

"What was that Midori?" asked Armonia, leaning to try and hear her better. This resulted in yet another incoherent murmur.

"**Louder** Midori." snapped Armonia.

"I SAID MAYBE THAT'S WHERE THE SHIPMENT OF HOLLOW BAIT WENT!" Yelled Midori, before turning an, if possible, brighter shade of red and ducking her head again. Even Kon and Morso were perfectly still for a moment.

"That's **BRILLIANT** Midori!" Hollered Armonia, before jumping out of her chair and giving her a big, boobiliscious cuddle.

"AIR!" gasped Midori, flailing her one free arm.

"OOP! Sorry hun." said Armonia, releasing her. "Where is this store?"

"Ichigo, get dressed. We're goin' shopping." said Rukia grimly, nabbing the two other girls and leaving the room to let him get dressed.

"Greetings, greetings my fine friends! Come to buy some more merchandi- hold it. _I know you..._" Urahara was added to the list of people shocked to see Midori and Armonia.

"And you best be remembering who I am too." said Armonia, with no small amount of attitude.

"Yes, yes. And what can I do for you?" he responded, trying hard to FORGET who she was.

"Did you by any chance get a shipment of THESE?" she asked, whipping out her cellphone with a picture of the packages of hollow bait pulled up.

"Those?...Oh yeah...Oh that's the candy I sold to those kids the other day." He said, shrugging it off as a minor thing.

"WHAT?" They all yelled, as Ichigo pounced on him and commenced beating him to a pulp.

"YOU gave HOLLOW BAIT to CHILDREN?" asked Armonia, nearly as ready to beat on Urahara as Ichigo was. As one of Ichigo's fist's swung back, Armonia caught it, pulled him out of the way, and grabbed Urahara by the collar of his robe.

"Hollow bait? That stuff was hollow bait?" he asked, trying to sound more innocent than he was.

"YES. Hollow bait. NOW. What did these kids LOOK LIKE?"

"I don't know! Kids...they looked like average, everyday candy-eating KIDS! I didn't serve them anyways...Jinta served them, I just caught a glimpse of them, as they were buying something new." he said with a desperate smile.

"Once again, a faulty product sold to unsuspecting PAYING customers." growled Rukia, pulling out her hollow detector. "Now all we have to do is wait for the signal...and hope we get there on time to save the kids' life."


	3. Chapter 3

A Green Harmony

Part 3

In a park not far from the store, Karin and a few of her friends were kicking a soccer ball around.

"I'm bored." announced Usaka.

"Yeah...me too." agreed Pinta, plunking himself down on the turf and picking at some dried mud stuck to his shoe.

"Well...aren't you guys just a load of laughs?" remarked Karin sarcastically, as she bounced the soccer ball from knee to knee. As she started to do other ball-juggling tricks to amuse herself, and the other kids got even more bored, Donny came running up to them.

"Hey guys!" he said excitedly, hiding his hands behind his back.

"Hey." was the unenthusiastic chorus he got in reply. His mood obviously wilted a little.

"I brought some candy for us to share..." he put out tentatively, slowly pulling two packages of hollow bait out from behind his back. The group immediately livened up.

"Awesome!" said Ryohei, pushing the others out of the way so that he was the first to stick out his hand for some.

"Hey! Let me have some!" wailed Pinta from the back of the knot. After everyone had gotten their handful, there was some contemplative chewing, each kid with their own connoisseurial expression on their faces.

"These don't taste very good." remarked Ryohei, "Oh well...let's play some more soccer!" and before the others could comment, he had knocked the ball out of Karin's hand, and was chasing it down the field towards one of the designated goals.

"Hey!" yelled the other three boys, taking off after him, but Karin stayed where she was, looking down contemplatively, her hand still raised as if holding the ball. "I..don't...feel too good..." she murmured.

"Karin?" called Pinta, just before the ball slammed her in the side of the head, sending her sailing to the ground. The boys gathered around her.

"Are you okay Karin?" asked Donny, all concern.

"I tried to warn you!" said Pinta, looking like he was worried about her getting up and giving him a beating.

"I missed," said Ryohei, pointing at the goal ten feet behind her, "I wasn't aiming for you." Karin managed to slowly pull herself off the ground, her head still spinning.

"Well you did a damn good job, aiming for me or no." She grumbled, rubbing her head. She froze as she looked up at the sky. She could see cracks forming in it. She started to shake as she remembered the last time she had seen the sky like this, the day that Chad had discovered his power, the day that she and Chad had teamed up together to defeat that hollow, which she could see and he could strike.

Meanwhile, one county over in Mashiba, Yuzu was out for a walk with Midoriku. As they walked, they shared a package of hollow bait. They seemed to be the only two kids who enjoyed the flavour.

"I think Karin's been acting strange again lately." stated Midoriku, watching a butterfly go past with a contemplative look on her face.

"She's just readjusting to Ichigo's new behaviour, that's all." said Princess Yuzu, happy to have a reason to defend her very own twin-sister dragon. They chatted on about Karin, about television and about boys, as young teenaged girls are bound to do, but as they talked, Midoriku found she was doing more and more of the talking. She slowly came to a halt.

"Are you alright Yuzu?" she asked, suddenly looking concerned.

"I-I-I don't know...," said Yuzu, gently putting a hand on her belly. She shook off the cloud that had come over her face and smiled, if a little weakly, "I think I must have eaten too many of those candies..."

"Want me to walk you home?" asked Midoriku, gently taking Yuzu's arm.

"No! No, that's alright Midoriku, I'd rather walk home by myself." Said Yuzu, trying to make the weak smile look reassuring.

"Okay..." replied Midoriku uncertainly, before shrugging and turning back the way they had come.

"I'M GETTING A SIGNAL!" Yelled Rukia, as soon as the beeper started going off. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, another point showed up on her cellphone, then another, and a few more still. Rukia's jaw dropped. Ichigo ran over and looked at the screen.

"Shit!" he yelled before starting to rummage in Rukia's backpack for Kon. Armonia glanced at the screen.

"We train and teach our kids to share...until we regret it." she muttered grimly, popping her own soul-replacement capsule out of a compartment in her bracelet.

"Idon'twannalook! Howmany? Nodon'ttellme! Toomany!" gibbered Midori, turning from right to left and back again as fast as she could repeatedly, looking nervous.

"STOP it!" hollered Armonia, smacking her across the face to bring her back to her senses. She looked over at Ichigo. "What are you doing?" she asked, as she saw him grab paper and a pen.

"Yeah Ichigo, what's the holdup?" asked Kon, ready as always to needle Ichigo on any point he could.

"Writing a note. Once you're in my body, take this note. Find Chad, Tatsuki, Uryu and Orihime and show them this note. Then bring them to us, wherever we are." he ordered hurriedly, before swallowing his soul candy.

"Blech!" said Kon, once he was in possession of Ichigo, "Didn't you brush your teeth this morning?"

"GO!" yelled Ichigo.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." Kon muttered, before taking off at a run that sent the heads of any regular person he passed spinning.

"I thought we may need the extra help." said Ichigo, as everyone else prepared themselves.

"Well thought." said Armonia, readjusting the buckle of the strap that held her Zanpukto on.

"I'm...I'm not feeling so good guys. I'll see you later." said Karin as, holding her head, she started to leave the field.

"Wait! Shouldn't one of us walk you home in case you pass out?" asked Donny, looking worried.

"No!" yelled Karin, a little too quickly, "No...I'll be fine."

"Okay..." said Pinta, scratching his head as she continued on her way.

"You think she's gonna be alright?" asked Usaka.

"I don't care. I'm going home." said Ryohei, stretching as he too made his way out of the park.

"You think we should follow her?" asked Donny, still obviously concerned.

"She'll kill us if she catches us but..." muttered Pinta.

"Let's go." said Usaka, and lead the way.

"Alright, Ichigo, Tessai and I will hit the ones in this county. Armonia, you take Midori and Ururu and hit the ones in Mashiba county. Kisuke, Jinta, you two stay here and **scour** this building for any more traces of hollow bait. When and if you find any, put them in a clearly marked box, and send them back to the Soul Society." Rukia looked around the circle and got nods of agreement from everyone...except for Jinta.

"AW COME ON! Why do I have to stay here while useless here," he paused to kick Ururu in the back, "gets to go?" he whined.

"Because you're an annoying little squirt, and you'll get in my way." growled Armonia behind him. "Besides. It **was** you who sold those kids the hollow bait in the first place." she added, smacking him upside the head. Then she turned to her gigai. "You, catch up with Kon. Send Chad and Tatsuki to us in Mashiba, send Orihime and Uryu to Rukia and Ichigo here."

"Hai." replied her gigai before obediently rushing off to fulfill her orders.

"Come on, honey." Armonia said to Ururu, swinging her onto her back before taking off across the rooftops, Midori on her heels.


	4. Chapter 4

A Green Harmony Part 4

As they neared Mashiba county, Armonia pulled out her own beeper so she could get a read on the location of the children in danger.

"Armonia..." murmured Midori, sounding as if she had something on her mind.

"What is it Midori?" replied her slightly preoccupied Captain.

"I...I kinda wanted to go with Ichigo..." Midori said, looking down and turning red.

"Midori, how could you bitch about not getting to follow Ichigo around at a time like this? There are KIDS in danger! Defenceless wee ones! Besides, I'M your Captain, and you're SUPPOSED to follow ME unless I tell you otherwise." snapped Armonia before she was interrupted by a loud beep indicating that one of the children was nearby.

"Got one!" shouted Armonia, changing course to head towards the location indicated. And then another spot showed up on her beeper, a few blocks away.

"Damnit!" Armonia halted momentarily, "Midori, you take that one! Two blocks Southeast."

"Hai!" Midori took off, and Armonia readjusted the weight of Ururu on her back.

"Come one sweetie, we've got some hollow ass to kick." she said as she rushed off again in the direction of the first beep.

"Uh-huh." came the terrified murmur from her back.

Rukia and Ichigo travelled across the rooftops until they spotted Karin being followed at a distance by her three friends.

"Oh no...not Karin..." murmured Ichigo in shock.

"Shit." said Rukia. "You make sure you're sister lives. Tessai and I will look after the others." Ichigo headed out over the rooftops to catch up with his little sister as Rukia and Tessai made a b-line for the others. There was another beep.

"Hmm...this one is 3 blocks North. Can you go take care of it Tessai?"

"Hai, Miss Kuchki" he replied, bowing, before taking off.

As Midori approached Yuzu across the rooftops, there was a loud boom and the side of a building closer to Yuzu caved in as a hollow walking through it.

"Shit!" yelled Midori as she started running even faster, pulling out her dual gun Zanpukto as she ran.

"Uh...!" cried Yuzu as she was knocked to the ground by the force of the shockwave from the exit of the hollow from the building. "W-what was that?" she wheezed, trying to catch her breath from the blow.

"Terrorist! Scary freakin people! RUN!" yelled Midori as she started firing shots at the hollow's back as it turned towards Yuzu. By some gifted miracle, Yuzu heard her...or at least the word RUN, and that was the word she paid attention to. She hauled herself painfully to her feet and stumbled into a run.

"Yesss. Run little mortaaaal...it makess the chase more FUN for meee." hissed the serpentine hollow as it watched Yuzu do her best to run away.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" hollered Midori as she tried to get it to turn her way.

"Ssstop trying to ruin my FUN pathetic Ssssoul Reaper." it growled, glaring at her out of the corner of it's eye, knowing full well that it was only in serious danger if he exposed his head to her.

"I'd be tastier bitch! I'm the one all full of soul power! EAT ME!" this jibe, the hollow could not refuse to rise to.

"You think that I want to wassste my time on a ssssoul that just sssstandsss there and waitsss to be eaten? Ssssstupid humanssss-" it hissed as it turned on her, but was cut off from further speaking as she shot it's tongue off. Her brows lowered as she set her shoulders and prepared for a hardcore battle.

"Come and get me bitch." she growled before charging at the now furious hollow.

Armonia and Ururu closed in on Midoriku just as a hollow rocketed out of the sky passed them towards her.

"Holy Hannah!" yelled Armonia, accelerating, whipping out her cleaver Zanpukto as she went. She overtook the hollow and met it blade first in the middle, cutting it partway in half before she launched herself away.

"Protect the girl!" she yelled, dropping Ururu and her weapon around the corner from Midoriku.

"Hai!" squeaked Ururu, shaking as she prepared herself for any danger.

"Taste my steel bitch!" yelled Armonia, slamming the blade diagonally across the hollow's neck and face. It growled at her, throwing her into a nearby brick wall.

"Bloody hell." moaned Armonia as she slumped to the ground. She was soon back on her feet, charging at it again while one-handed slapping tape and gauze onto a bleeding wound on her forehead. She slashed and parried with it until she had it backed into a corner, and was just about to give the fatal blow when she was suddenly grabbed around the middle by an enormous tail and flung backwards...luckily landing in Chad's arms, though she was separated from her Zanpukto.

"Boy don't you have timing!" she said, grinning at him. She snatched her Zanpukto from the ground and sat up in his lap. "I say, would you mind very much launching me at that one?" she said pointing at the one that was still trying to stumble out of the corner that she had driven it into.

"How high?" he asked grinning and standing up with her in his arms.

As Ichigo threw himself off a building so that he would be beside his sister, he was suddenly pinned to the ground beneath the enormous foot of a Menos Grande.

"You've gotta be freakin kidding me..." he rasped, struggling to breath, "out of all the kinds of hollow...MY sister could attract...it just HAD to be one of these..." he managed to get an arm around behind himself and grip his Zanpukto. Then suddenly, gifted ears miles around heard the snarl of "banKAI!" as he sent the Menos Grande flying. Rukia was useless to help him, as she had problems of her own. She, like Armonia, was being tag-teamed by two hollows. Once she was backed into a corner she managed, with a lucky slash, to dispose of one of her tormentors. She started to drive the other backwards with wild blows, each one punctuated with a yell:

"GET! OUT! OF! MY! FREAKIN! WAY! YOU! STUPID! BASTARD!" she yelled as she slammed it in the body, arms, legs and face, the final cuss punctuating the fatal blow to the head. She took a moment to catch her breath, heaving from the exertion as she assessed the damage around her. Just then, Uryu and Orihime arrived on the scene, stopping short at the ruin and carnage around them.

"What the..." stammered Uryu in shock.

"Hollow bait...sold to children..candy...no time to explain...help Ichigo!" she yelled, as another hollow appeared and she ran to meet it.

Chad launched Armonia into the face of the hollow just as it burst from the corner she had earlier backed it into, and she drove the head of her cleaver deep into it's mask, killing it. She landed, it's carcass falling in front of her. She had a movie star moment of flipping her hair, wiping the blood off her face, and smiling triumphantly at the man she was starting to fall in love with...before he was smashed off his feet by the hollow he'd been battling. She deflated at the fact that she had distracted him at a crucial moment before she stood tall again, charging at the next opponent that presented itself.

Meanwhile, Midori was holding her own against both the serpentine hollow that she had so far nearly killed four times, and a new, more rodent-like hollow that had crawled up behind her the last time she had nearly made the fatal blow and bit deeply into her shoulder.

"Bloody hell!" she yelled, trying to find shelter long enough to bind the wound.

"Come back and plaaay sssstupid ssssoul reaper!" hissed the serpentine one.

"Yes! Come let me gnaw your bones!" chittered the rodent-like hollow.

"Shit." she muttered, ducking into an enclave long enough to staunch the bleeding before the ceiling above her was smashed in over her head. "SHIT!" she yelled in shock, as she tried to avoid the falling rubble. She ran out, shooting at their ankles, trying to cause them to fall, to slow them down long enough that she could take care of herself. Then Tatsuki came running around the corner, first aid-kit in hand.

"Hey. I was told to come find you. I followed the trail of smashed buildings." she said by way of explanation as she ground to a halt in front of Midori. She pulled the shoulder of Midori's shihakusho, saying "If you can hold those things off, I'll tend to your shoulder.".

"Right." said Midori, aiming a gun at each of the hollows, firing into their faces as best she could with one injured arm. "The kickback's gonna kill my shoulder!" she yelled after a minute.

"Probably." replied Tatsuki, focusing on the task at hand.

Ichigo needed all the help he could get, even with bankai, to defeat the Menos Grande at hand. Karin had seen him pinned under it's enormous foot, and had tried to run over and help, but Orihime had scooped her up and carried her a safe distance away, kicking and screaming though she was.

"Please, Ichigo's little sister, stay OUT of harms way...I don't know what Ichigo would do if anything happened to you!" she said, pushing her into the alcove of the entrance of a building, before running back to see what she could do to help.

"W-what's going on? What IS that thing?" Karin asked, rhetorically, as nobody was nearby to answer her...or so she thought.

"Those are called hollows." said Urahara, popping around the corner. "And they're attacking them because...because you and your friends were accidentally sold some hollow bait as candy...come on, I'll take you somewhere safe, give you some tea and explain everything." he said, taking the hand of a rather shaken Karin, leading her away to his store.

Finally, with the help of Uryu and Orihime, Ichigo managed to kill the Menos Grande.

"Where's Karin?" he asked, looking around, panicked and fearing the worst.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I made sure she was out of harm's way. She's right down there-" she said, pointing down the road but stopping short when she realized that Karin was no longer there. Ichigo ran up to where she had been, but sighed with relief when he saw a small note left by Urahara:

"Keep fighting the fight. Your sister will be waiting safely at my store when you are done. -Crazy Merchant"

"It's alright!" He hollered down the street to the stricken Orihime, who thought she had caused Karin to get killed.

"W-where did she go?" stammered Orihime, as Ichigo came back to the group.

"Urahara has her." he said, then looked up to the rooftop, where two more hollows were staring down at them hungrily. "Looks like we've got more company." he said grimly, re-drawing his Zanpukto, and they once again charged into battle.

Hours later, when they had finally killed off all the hollows attracted to the hollow bait, there was a lot of recuperation to do.

Midori slowly came to, and found herself staring upwards into the worried faces of Yuzu, Karin and Isshin.

"WHOA!" she yelled, starting and pushing herself backwards as far as she could into the hospital bed.

"Careful!" yelled Yuzu, jumping forward to keep the IV from being yanked out of Midori's arm. Karin left the room to go check on the other patients.

"Ahhhhhhh." squeaked Midori, pulling the blankets up around her until only her eyes were peeking out. "W-what's going on?" she asked quietly.

"You were severely injured in battle." stated Ichigo from the doorway.

"WHERE IS SHE?" hollered Armonia, flailing her way into the room, IV and a half-frantic half-pissed Karin in tow.

"MIDORI!" squeaked Armonia happily, smothering her in an enormous, boob-filled hug.

"Hold still, damnit!" yelled Karin, trying to reattach all of Armonia's tubes.

"I was SOOO worried about you...SO worried." slurred Armonia.

"Uhm...Captain...? Why do you sound funny?" asked Midori with a tone of terror in her voice. "Are you...drunk?"

"NOOOOO...itsh...itsh these drugs they got me on man. They're INCREDIBLE! Whoop! There's two of you! TEEHEE!" she giggled, before crashing to the floor.

After everyone had sufficiently healed, and Armonia had sobered up and been taken off the pain meds, they were visited by Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Shuuhei.

"GOOD JOB GUYS!" yelled Rangiku enthusiastically, scaring the crap out of Midori.

"RANGIKU! My boob buddy!" squealed Armonia, pouncing on her happily.

"Nice to see you too, woman." muttered Shuuhei.

"SHUUHEI! My drinking buddy!" she squealed, pouncing on him too.

"That's better." he muttered from under a pile of boob.

"I'm not even gonna bother to ask whether I get a greeting or not." growled Ikkaku. Morso weaseled out from under Armonia's boobs and crawled up into his arms. Nobody could possibly know, but he was thinking "My sharer of nibbles!"

"Nice to know that someone is happy to see me." he muttered, finding somewhere to sit down and scratch Morso behind the ears.

"What brings you guys here?" asked Rukia, prying Armonia from Shuuhei for the sake of him getting some air.

"To tell you...that you've all been called back to the Soul Society...FOR A PARTY!" Rangiku said excitedly, bouncing up and down to the delight of Kon.


End file.
